fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott (AR World)
Scott is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Vampire King in Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Scott He is a twelve-year-old half-Fangire boy, having the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Vampire King with the aid of Batholomew III. Referred to as the by his servants, Scott is reluctant to claim the title of King of the Fangires. He finds the overseeing of the ceasefire between humans and Fangires a very troublesome and unnerving task. Biography Scott first meets Darren and Summer at Stoker Manor where he is playing his violin. Later during a misunderstanding, Scott transforms into Vampire King to fight Chrono Warrior, who he believes is the devil. Drake Smalls arrives and clears up the misunderstanding, offering his aid to Scott and his task of serving as King. The next day, Scott is confronted by the Beetle Fangire who intends to become the new King. The Beetle Fangire successfully claims Kivat as his own in the ensuing battle and proceeds to absorb the Arms Monsters into his Fangire armor, allowing him to become Vampire King DoGaBaVa Form. After listening to Darren make a speech about his ideals for the coexistence of humans and Fangire, Scott takes back the power of Vampire King, teaming with Chrono Warrior to fight the Beetle Fangire. With a combination attack of Chrono Warrior's Dimension Kick and Vampire King's Wake Up (Darkness Moon Break), the Riders defeat the Beetle Fangire, who is later revealed to be Scott's father, the former King. However, he is resurrected after Darren has been killed by Kamen Rider Vampiress. He later appears alongside the Riders of the Nine Worlds to revive Darren and help him battle Super Valkyrie, assuming Emperor Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch and later uses Castle Doran to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Vampire King had various forms into which he could change into for different powers and specialties, the Vampire King appearing in Chrono Warrior has this same ability. The forms Scott has transformed into are Kiva Form, Garulu Form, Basshaa Form, Dogga Form. Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows Kiva to change into the Vampire King Bolt. Kiva *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Vampire King Form is Vampire King's default form, accessed through a bite from Batholomew, who status determines Vampire King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Vampire King can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Vampire King can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Vampire King's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Vampire King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. Arms Monster Forms Garulu *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garulu Form is Vampire King's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt which places Vampire King under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a Werewolf. Basshaa *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Vampire King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Basshaa Emerald which places Vampire King under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Vampire King loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man. Dogga *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Vampire King's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, placing Vampire King under Dogga's influence. In this form, Vampire King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of Frankenstein's Monster and how it was brought to life. Emperor *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form is the true form of Vampire King, referred to as the Golden Kiva and the most powerful form at Scott's disposal. This fifth form was only accessed with Darren's K-Touch. With this form, Vampire King can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Final Form Ride Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows Vampire King to change into the Vampire King Bolt. Once the Final Attack Ride Card is in, the bow can be pulled back, getting the Hell's Gate to open up for the Chrono Warrior Fang attack.